Unravel
by Reighart
Summary: There are frightening things in this world. The Fairy Tail world, I mean. Dammit. Okay, let's try again - what? I cannot? Dammit! Okay, there's this mystery that needs to be solved. Some people are going slightly crazy and the rest of the world watches while waiting for a chance to run away. Who can unravel the mystery once and for all? You. Of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, I would probably have Erza married to Natsu.  
**

**I own the ideas for this fic! Yay~!  
**

* * *

**Unravel.**

_(By Reighart the 5th.)_

* * *

Ah, Fiore. The kingdom of hope and dreams. The place where the most peaceful of people lived and also the strongest of mages settled down. A really nice weather and scenery were there to complement this, making the lands of this kingdom be one of a kind.

There were several cities and towns inside Fiore, populations of happy people, hardworking and happy people.

Of course, we cannot say this land is perfect. That would be too much.

The strongest of wizards in the world happened to be in Fiore not just for the peacefulness of the country.

But because the strongest of dark wizards could be found there as well.

Which takes us to the current situation.

"Why don't you just die!?" A strange man, who we will call Bad Guy One, yelled to the two wizards standing some meters away from him, swinging one arm forward together with a powerful blast of a really hideous magic. The beam of dark yellow magic went past the two wizards and clashed against the hill behind them, creating a large cloud of smoke from the collision.

The two wizards though, remained unfazed.

Thus making the Bag Guy One sweat in fear of what might happen to him now that he tested the wizards' true strength. "L-Leave me alone!"

One of the wizards, a young man of spiky and short pink hair, onyx eyes and sharp canines, grinned at the state of the enemy now that they showed him how little fear he imposed on them. Hell, he was lying. The Bad Guy One didn't impose any kind of fear in them. "Oho~ are you getting scared?"

"Natsu, be nice." The other wizard, a man who looked to be a year older than the first, chided softly, a bit worried over if they were about to go all out with this man before them. Dark wizard or not, there were limits. Erza said so. This second wizard had messy and short blue hair, brown eyes and a frown on his face. "Be good or there will be no reward later."

"W-whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Natsu exclaimed in shocked surprise, his face suddenly losing some color aside his body losing some of the eagerness he was displaying a moment ago. He appeared in front of the blue-haired youngster and clung to his shoulders, crying waterfalls so as to make him change his mind. "N-no! You can't be serious, Jelly! I need it! And you too!"

Jellal shrugged the hands off of him and stepped back, letting the young man fall to his knees while he crossed his arms in thinking. "Perhaps you might be right."

The pink-haired stood up in a second, slightly shocking their enemy and the man in front of him. "Really?"

"U-uh… maybe, yes." The blue-haired man nodded slowly and then shifted his stare to the enemy ahead, narrowing his eyes at the gathering of magic around the Bad Guy One. "But first, we need to get rid of him."

"Get rid of me!? I'll get rid of you two!" Bad Guy One yelled to the top of his lungs, preparing a large mass of dark magic to hurl at the two wizards that dared to talk like he wasn't there. The mass of magic grew to insane proportions, taking on the form of a small Shounen Magazine special. "Take this! A fan service special!"

Natsu and Jellal dodged when the deadly attack was hurled at them, seeing it obliterating the ground and all that dared to cross its path. The deadly fan service special; some say it is a spell capable of leaving you dumb and nose bleeding in less time than a real naked woman or male, depending on preferences, could.

"D-damn, that was close." Natsu muttered once the attack drifted off and exploded far away. He didn't want to imagine what could have happened if the blast even graced their skins a little. He straightened up his posture and tried to look beyond the dust that rose from the attack, trying to see if his partner was anywhere nearby and okay. He saw him dodge, so… "Hey! Jellal! Where are you?"

Dust and more dust.

It made it impossible to track down his enemy's position by smell or sight.

Hell, it also made difficult to find…

"I'm here."

"Uh?" Turning around at the sound of his partner's voice, Natsu was… tackled…? "W-what the hell!?"

The dust left the scene, because I say so, clearing the battlefield for everyone to see what was going on in its midst.

And Natsu found himself underneath a really strange looking Jellal.

"U-uhm… J-Jellal… what are you doing?" Not that the man was looking any different than normal or had something on his face or body. No. It was something else, something that even the dense Dragon Slayer could notice with a simple glance. "A-are you alright?"

Or maybe not and he was denser than we ever imagined.

"N-Natsu…" The blue-haired man sounded… desperate? The young man's ears might be deceiving him there. Jellal was on top of him, holding him tightly by the front of his scarf while his other hand kept him from pressing himself against Natsu and thus, pressuring the boy against the ground. His visage was dark, hidden in shadows made by the bangs of his hair. "W-what…"

"W-what… _what_?" Natsu asked slightly confused, not understanding why the man was like this. That very morning, Crime Sorciere reached Fairy Tail to ask them for a favor. Help them hunt down a group of wizards that have been terrorizing the country for the past month. A rather simple and easy request, but if the members of Crime Sorciere said they needed help, then there was something to be careful about. Was this it? "W-what's the matter, Jellal?"

"N-Natsu!" It looked like the older man was trying to fight something back, because every time he opened his mouth, he seemed to be doing his best to keep it shut. Natsu had no idea what was going on, until Jellal finally gave in to whatever thing he was fighting and looked at the Dragon Slayer in the eyes. The sight was shocking. Why were his eyes burning like a passion that would never be put down? "W-what do you think of a nice glass of milk!?"

A thousand souls face palmed at the poor pick-up line.

And the Dragon Slayer tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"U-uh… alright?"

Another thousand joined the first in the ethereal face palming.

"R-Really!?" Jellal held the scarf stronger, bringing his face dangerously close to the pink-hair's own at the same time his eyes sparkled in anticipation and glee. This was wrong in oh so many levels. "W-would you really drink a glass of my milk, Natsu!?"

"W-well, yeah…" Natsu answered awkwardly, not knowing what to answer to this request from the older man. It was a glass of milk, nothing wrong in that. Right? Oh. His face showed realization and later shifted to a very doubtful glare. "It's not expired milk, is it?"

The blue-haired man shook his head a hundred times in a second, showing a really honest smile to the young man that just said yes to his proposal. Oh my… I want a bucket. "N-no, it isn't."

His visage went down for a moment, trying to hide some discomfort and embarrassment.

"B-but it's warm milk… I-I dunno if you'll like it."

Bucket! My profile for a bucket!

"E-eh… it's alright." Natsu shrugged nonchalantly, not really seeing anything wrong in drinking warm milk. It was milk in the end, and he always liked to eat or drink things that were hot. "I always like it more when the food is warm, remember?"

"O-oh! Natsu!" Jellal looked ready to cry.

"W-wait! Y-you're crying!?" Which made Natsu be more confused and slightly freaked out. "The hell!? J-Jellal! Calm down!"

Come on, dude.

You just said '_yes_' to a glass of '_warm milk_'.

The hell is wrong with you?

* * *

Somewhere else, close to that area in which the guys were having their… '_intimate moment_', so to say.

There was another catastrophe about to be unleashed.

Why?

Because even if not even I can stand the results of my own machinations, I find them to be amusing and want to see more.

That's a good and reasonable explanation alright.

Four people were walking in the middle of a forest, threading its unseen paths in search of the people that Crime Sorciere wanted to get rid of.

"I wonder how the guys are faring." Meredy asked to the three people around her, concerned over what her leader and the Dragon Slayer might end up doing when using their magic in combination. If Natsu Dragneel was enough to provoke an earthquake, she knew that the force of the young pink-haired man together with the former Saint would unleash something alike to an Etherion blast. Nothing good at all. "I can't help but worry for them."

"I wouldn't worry for that flame-brain." Gray muttered a few steps behind her, walking with the group while his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes inspected the surroundings. What were they doing there to begin with? "He's too idiotic to die."

"Gray…" Lucy scolded lightly next to him, showing a bit of agreement to what he said but remembering him that those kind of things were better left unspoken. She looked forward to the pink-haired girl with them and tried to give a reassuring small smile. It came out forced though. "Don't worry, Meredy, I'm sure Jellal is alright."

"If they encounter an obstacle, both have the strength and intelligence to surpass it." Erza reminded them calmly, looking around for signs of their objectives at the same time she wondered about the fate of their friends. She was the one to agree to this mission, yet, despite all the things she told herself to keep it down, there was something gnawing at the back of her mind. A real bad feeling that didn't want to leave her alone. "I'm sure they are alright."

Meredy looked around one more time and then gave each of the wizards a glance, seeing them equally worried but keeping their hopes high. Just as they did when her former guild attacked their Sacred Grounds in Tenrou Island. It was awe-inspiring and all of that, maybe a bit foolish, as Ultear would put it if she were there. But it was still inspiring.

"Aye," she said lowly, giving up a small smile and letting the issue slide. "You're right."

And then, since we cannot make this story be so serious when it's supposed to - Let's save the explanations and go to the point of this. I didn't focus on this other group just because I wanted to ruin the humor of the previous one, did I?

Exactly~

"Hey, what's that?" Gray asked when he caught sight of something moving along one of their flanks, speeding towards their location with every single second that he remained staring at it.

The others stopped and stared too, trying to distinguish if the thing was an attack or an approaching enemy.

Only to realize that it was the former.

"Dammit!" Erza cursed once she noticed all of this, her eyes shifting towards the blonde of the group. If she was right, the blast would go past Gray and hit the girl before she had any time to react. "Lucy! Get out of the way!"

So she did the first thing that came to mind and rushed forward, pushing the Celestial Spirit's wizards aside. "Eh!? E-Erza!"

And taking the blast head-on.

"Agh!" Upon contact with her, the ball of magic, that had the form of a small Shounen Magazine special, exploded and consumed the body of the Titania with its power. Surrounding her from all sides with its dark yellow color, the others were left to watch helplessly as the woman inside heaved a pained scream and tried to hold her own against the evil magic.

"Erza!" Gray shouted and tried to do something, maybe freeze the ball of magic or get his friend out of the sphere, but when he gave a step forward.

The orb disappeared.

"Eh?" Meredy mouthed in cluelessness, looking at the dust that rose from the attack and trying to find the woman of scarlet hair in its midst. She was certain the sphere of magic power should have exploded after what happened, but instead, this? Why? "E-Erza-san?"

"I-I'm here."

"E-Erza?" Lucy asked warily, trying to accommodate herself on one side of her body by using one arm as support. Honestly, she wondered why the woman pushed her instead of deciding to tackle her out of the way, but the worry for her savior was far more pressing now. "A-are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright, yes." Erza replied weakly and… shyly?

"A-are you sure, Erza?" The Ice Make Wizard asked again, seriously wondering why he didn't step up yet to check the state of the woman himself. There was something malicious and frightening coming from where Erza was supposed to be. Something that sent shivers down his spine. Something he didn't want to find the reason of.

"I said I'm fine!" The woman yelled this time, using her magic to disperse the dust around the area and reveal herself to the others. "I don't know why you keep asking that!"

The three wizards around her stared at her with disbelief written on their faces.

Except Gray, the poor man was having a problem trying to contain his nose from bleeding.

Okay, he was both shocked and aroused! There! Said it!

"E-E-E-E-Erza-san!?" Meredy took a step back and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. This was certainly something she didn't expect to see. "T-T-T-That's too…! T-That's too daring! Even for you!"

"What is it?" Erza asked in annoyance, looking at the pink-haired girl with narrowed eyes that promised a swift beating if the answer wasn't of her liking. She was currently… wearing the Seduction Armor. Nope. Not that one. Bunny Suit? Newp. That's not enough. A dominatrix suit? Yes. That's better. "Is there something you wish to say, Meredy?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" The young girl exclaimed and retreated, thinking it would be best to hide behind the only guy of their group as a precaution. "P-please don't hit me!"

"E-Erza… why did you…?" The blond girl did her best to stand up and look casual about this situation, but her expression failed her. She saw the woman wearing revealing clothes before, some worse than others. But this? This was another level. "W-why are you wearing that?"

"Why? You ask why?" The scarlet-haired woman shook her head in amusement and cackled. Yes, cackled. She summoned a whip to her left hand and swung it before the surprised mages in front of her, getting a squeak of fear from the three. With this I'm letting you know that Gray is back to normal. Duh. "I'm here to punish all the dirty children that populate this world!"

Gray, Lucy and Meredy stared on for a moment.

"Eh?"

**Continuara~**

* * *

**This is my first story! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, I would probably have Erza married to Natsu.**

**I own the ideas for this fic! Yay~!**

* * *

**Unravel.**

_(By Reighart the 5th.)_

* * *

And so, the situation is not exactly as normal and peaceful as the introduction of the first chapter was trying to make. Of course, there can be some peacefulness from time to time but all of it can be ended with a simple twist.

Plot twist, that is.

I love plot twists.

Because the reality of the moment can be changed from one moment to the other and, in a much known example, a situation that was solved can be unsolved and sent into chaos once more. Who knows? Maybe kill a character or two? Mock another one?

Make up a situation so that one of them dies, one of the main characters, who knows? By multiple attacks made by multiple enemies, leave him like a Swiss cheese and then head-shooting him… erh… or her. Yeah. And then, hah! Plot twist happens! Let's sacrifice a beautiful maiden, one more popular than the dead main character, so that the main character that few like can be revived!

Yeah! Plot twists!

I really hate plot twists.

"U-uh… Jellal…?" Natsu, who was oblivious to the previous rant that had nothing to do with the chapter, was having a hard time. A literal hard time by being against the wall and a sword close to his… uh… let's continue. He looked at the older man in the eyes and tried his best to not voice out how weird he was looking. "I don't mind the hugs… or the warm milk… but… uh…"

"Yes, Natsu?" There was something seriously off with the blue-haired man. And I ain't talking of chicken 'n' gravy here.

"I… I need to stand up, you know?" The cold hard ground beneath him and the weight of the man over him was making it pretty unbearable for the pink-haired youngster to stand. I mean, yeah… "Not that I don't like… uh… you or anything like… that… but, you know, right?"

"Oh." Jellal seemed to think about it for a moment, which for Natsu seemed like an hour or more, and then nodded. "You're probably right."

Natsu nodded slowly in agreement. "A-aye."

And minutes flew by with none of them moving.

"Jellal…?"

"Yes?"

"Are you getting off of me or not?" Really. How much more would he have to wait?

"Oh right… but…" What the hell did he want? "I was… I was thinking that maybe…"

"Uh?" Natsu paid a closer look to the older man, seeing him looking to the side with his face the epitome of abashment, some pink on his cheeks and a really doubtful glint in his eyes. It was a new sight of the blue-haired man that the Dragon Slayer had yet to see. Perhaps Erza saw it? Maybe? "You were thinking what?"

Jellal swallowed hard and pressed his eyelids shut, clenching his teeth as he tried to say what was on his mind. Oh my fuckin'…! He eventually got a way around the drama and faced the pink-haired boy with a red and serious face. "I-I was thinking that maybe you could pick me up like a bride!"

The destructive and oblivious force of public property destruction, I said that twice, otherwise known as Natsu…

…just blinked in utter confusion. "Eh?"

"I-I mean… if… if you want to, that is." And the man cowered, shrinking to the mental stature of a timid school girl in less than a second.

There isn't a need to say that Natsu's only action to this was to blink again. "Eh?"

Oh, our adorable block-head, that's the trait that makes you kind of lovable.

And that is literally saving your ass right now.

"N-Natsu!" Jellal got into his extroverted side again and faced the Dragon Slayer with narrowed eyes, trying to make a point even though his whole body was trembling at the thoughts running through his mind. "P-Pick me up like a bride, right now! Or I'll tell Erza that you left the enemy escape!"

The sole mention of his scarlet-haired companion getting involved in this made a shiver run down the boy's spine.

I know it is a sound argument but please, for the love of all that is Holy!

Just don't-!

"D-Done!"

…why do I bother?

"Oh Natsu!" Jellal chimed happily, hugging the head of the boy while his cheek rubbed against the Dragon Slayer's. He had a smile from ear to ear and a brighter shade of pink on his face. Really, it was kind of heart-warming, but considering how the situation came to be, it really is a little revolting. No offence to the Yaoi fans. "Y-you don't know how happy you make me!"

"A-aye…" Natsu still couldn't grasp what in the seven Dragons was happening here but he let it slide. There was only one thing worrying him at the moment and it wasn't the blue-haired man acting strange. Nope, even though it was part of the problem. _'If that stripper finds us like this, I'll never hear the end of it.'_

But of course, the so-called stripper had other things in his mind.

And I'll start telling you after the line cuts one scene from the other.

* * *

Here we go.

That was nice… although I don't like to be split in half, it can be quite good if done right.

Yes, indeed.

Alright, now to the point I was about to make earlier. The stripper had other things in his mind, more important than watching how his rival was brought to shame at the hands of a… strange Jellal. Yeah, let's leave it at that. I don't want to ruin the plot for you, now, do I?

"E-Erza! Please stop!"

Let's get into the scene-

*whip*

-because it looks like-

*whip*

-something interesting is happening while I'm-

*whip* "A-aah!"

-let's cut it and see what's going on!

"Erza! C'mon! This is too much!" Gray yelled as he continued to watch on what his friend was doing to the poor soul that happened to find them earlier. The poor man was just crossing the road, from one side of the forest to the other, and then he found himself at the mercy of a very volatile and pain-seeking knight. "Stop!"

The sight was almost unbearable.

Almost because the other part of it was kind of arousing.

That is, kind of.

"P-Please! Listen to your friend and stop!" The person being tortured, or more like literally whipped, was none other than the enemy I introduced in the first chapter. Remember him? Bag Guy One? Ouch, sorry. Bad Guy One. Yeah, that one. He just happened to be running away from the other two wizards and now, this happens? "I-I don't want more – ARGH!"

"Silence, you slave." Oh my, if she were to say those things to her fans… but of course, banning the whip from the equation. Anyway, Erza looked at her latest capture with mirth in her eyes and shook her head in answer. She straightened up her whip with both hands to make her point clear. "You're not leaving this place until I say so."

Awww right~!

I mean!

*coughs*

This is seriously wrong!

"Gray-san… we need to do something." Meredy whispered to the guy's ear, still hiding behind him so that the woman in the middle of the road did not catch sight of her. She didn't want to imagine what it could happen if she were to be in the same situation as the Bad Guy One right now. Tied to a tree with the back exposed and no clothes to cover the blunt of the strikes, though the cowl of the cloak he wore was still hiding his identity. "Erza-san isn't herself."

"I-I don't know…" Lucy spoke from nearby, by nearby I mean that she's also hiding behind the Ice Make wizard. She had her own thoughts about what was happening at the current moment. "Erza always had something of a… uh… hidden side that she rarely showed to people."

"W-well, no denying that, but Meredy is right." Gray said lowly, he too was fearful of what it could happen to them if the scarlet-haired knight were to catch sight of them. "We need to do something."

"That is correct, but I wonder what you will do."

"Uh?" Looking back, the three of them were surprised to see a cloaked man advancing towards them, using the very road they just traverse a couple of minutes ago. "Who are you?"

"That is a good question." The man had some resemblance to the Bad Guy One, but his cloak was of a blinding white color, unlike the other's brown, like the whitest of clouds you could find in a beautiful and sunny day. He was rather calm, despite the picture before his hidden eyes, and seemed like he knew something the wizards in front of him didn't. "My name is White Cloak."

The wizards tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"…White Cloak?" Lucy repeated skeptically.

"That is my name, oui." The robbed individual answered with a short nod.

"And… what're you doing here?" Gray asked, not trusting this cloaked man one bit.

"I'm here to solve that problem." White Cloak answered parsimoniously, pointing a solemn finger to the situation behind the three wizards.

"Really!?" Meredy asked hopefully. If the man was suspicious or not, it didn't matter. She couldn't let Jellal see this scene or his heart and illusions about Erza will crumbled like a badly built tower of cards. "P-please do! Hurry up!"

"O-Oi Meredy…"

"As you wish." The cloaked individual didn't wait for any other words and disappeared from sight, surprising the wizards that only felt something brush past them and then a presence near the woman that was torturing the bag guy of this story. He stood behind the scarlet-haired woman and raised a hand to head-level. "I'll cleanse the corruption in you."

"Uh?" Noticing the presence behind her, Erza turned around and blinked at the new person at the scene, a grin slowly forming on her face at the prospect of more individuals to torture. "What is this? Another volunteer?"

White Cloak seemed to shake his head underneath his cowl, gathering a blinding mass of white light on his outstretched hand. "I am not."

And the light in his hand covered that part of the road.

* * *

And another line cuts the scene in half.

I wonder why.

"Alright… let me know if I got it right." Natsu told to the strange individual that happened to appear in the middle of the scene, the clearing in which he was with Jellal still clinging to him tightly. He was getting weird vibes from the azure-haired man, so if this new person could do something to help, he would greatly appreciate it. "You'll do some magic on Jellal and he'll back to normal, right?"

"Indeed." The man was wearing a cloak, how original so far, but the difference in his with the others was its' color. It was a pitch black color that seemed to come from the darkest night, where not even stars would dare to come out. He was calm, but Natsu could sense a bit of hilarity in his voice with each spoken word. "I'll use my powers to bring this man to normal before you notice it."

"Oh cool!" The pink-haired boy nodded a couple of times at the easy solution presented to him and nudged the azure-haired man so that he would stand on his own two feet. "Hey, Jellal, get down, this guy can help you."

The older man seemed to snap from whatever fantasy in his mind and looked around him, seeing the same cloaked man as his partner and blinking at his form. He looked up to the Dragon Slayer and pointed a finger at him. "He'll help me get the milk out?"

…I seriously didn't need to hear that before going to bed…

…like, seriously.

"I-I don't think so." Natsu murmured a bit troubled, looking towards the cloaked man with wondering eyes.

"No, of course not." The cloaked man, who now we shall call Black Cloak, shook his head repeatedly and twitched a little. How come the Dragon Slayer didn't notice the obvious innuendo in the words of his partner? Was he really that dense? "I'm here to get you back into motion."

"B-back into motion…?" Jellal asked, looking at the man as he raised a hand to head-level and gathered a large amount of black light in his hand. He had to suppress how dubious this method to bring him to normal look, only for the sake of having Natsu comfortable with him. Natsu said this man was looking to help him, so he would trust Natsu's word.

Even though that he would be willing to trust in… other things.

"Stay still, both of you."

That was the order and they did so.

Letting the black light engulf them with little resistance from their part.

"And it is done." Black Cloak said after the light receded, motioning for the wizards to open their eyes again and see what was around them. He took a couple of steps back for reasons only he could understand and bowed. "I hope I've been of help."

"Uh… Natsu…" Jellal started out after the situation dawned on him. Why was he hugging Natsu's neck? He had to blink a couple of times after opening his eyes, only so to make sure he wasn't seeing illusions. "Why are we like this?"

"H-heheheh… that's… that's a funny story, actually." The pink-haired boy chuckled nervously, at the same time a hand went to scratch the back of his head. If he had to explain all of what happened to Jellal, he was sure that the man would not take it well. In any case, he would rather tell Erza what happened and let her guide him in if it was okay to reveal that information or not. For now, he had to thank the cloaked man for helping them. "Anywho! Thank you, whatever your name!"

"It's Black Cloak, and don't worry." The man smirked under the shadow of his cowl. "It was my pleasure."

"I don't know what exactly happened, but if you helped us, then I'm grateful as well." Jellal repeated his partner's actions and saw how the cloaked wizard nodded again and repeated the same words, only to turn around a leave the place with a calm stroll towards the forest. He had to quirk an eyebrow at the fast departure. "Where are you going?"

"I've got matters to attend to." Black Cloak informed them without turning or stopping, slightly hurrying his steps to leave the area. "Until we meet again, saludos."

And he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Oh, another line.

"A-are you alright, Erza?" Gray asked once the light faded and they got a clear look of their surroundings again. The woman was back in her everyday armor and sprawled on the floor, panting heavily after whatever thing in her was pulled out. "Hey, Erza."

"I-I'm fine… Gray… don't… worry…" The woman answered in between pants, trying to stand up or at least get into a sitting position. She had to wonder about what she did in the last few minutes. She knew some time passed from the moment that strange sphere from the forest struck her and the actual situation, but those questions could wait a little longer.

"I see the corruption wasn't strong in you." White Cloak spoke, to no one in particular, but he still did. He brought a hand to his chin and stroke an imaginary beard in there, mulling over something. "Then I've been fooled."

"W-what do you mean, White Cloak-san?" Meredy asked a little curious. She knew that letting him help their friend without asking many questions was a big gamble, but now that everything seemed to go back to normal. She figured she could place some trust in him.

"There're many people like this man against the tree that are spread across this universe and are wreaking havoc." White Cloak explained shortly, letting his imaginary beard for latter. "And I'm here to stop them."

"And what did you mean with what you said earlier?" Lucy asked as well, seeing this short explanation was not really focused on what the man was muttering a moment ago.

"There's one man in this universe that is chaos itself. He can create more disruption than these individuals of brown cloaks and their foul spells can ever hope to accomplish." White Cloak explained, turning around and looking around to see the dense mass of trees surrounding the sides of the road. There was something in the air, nearby, maybe he could still catch him. "He goes by the name of Black Cloak and is set in corrupting my world more and more with each moment he spends in it."

Something in his words made the wizards' eyes widen to the size of plates.

"Y-your world…?" Gray asked a bit fearful, wanting to know if he heard right or wrong.

White Cloak nodded solemnly.

"You may know me as God…" White Cloak said without a bit of emotion in his words, dropping his cowl to let the wizards see his face. The shocked expressions went up another level. He pulled the cowl back in place and nodded to himself. "But I like to be called Hero."

**Continuara~**

* * *

**Second chapter! And I think I got more reviews than I anticipated!**

**Thanks, Pride and Yoh! You made my day!**


End file.
